Beneath Closed Eyes
by Angelline
Summary: This is AizenxGin YAOI, with AizenxUlquiorra on the side. Takes place in the TV series when Aizen leaves Soul Society and goes to Hueco Mundo. Gin has deep feelings for his taichou, but Ulquiorra will do anything to keep them apart.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing some of the shmexy ones for my oh so morbid fic. (Poor things…)

**Summary**: This is AizenxGin YAOI/NCS, with AizenxUlquiorra on the side, err, kind of. So yes, boy likes boy type of thing so don't even bother reading further if you don't know what Yaoi means. **SPOILER ALERT! -** This takes place in the TV series when Aizen goes to Hueco Mundo with Gin and Touzen, but doesn't really follow the storyline from there on. Gin has deep feelings for his taichou, but Aizen is only worried about his goals in life and treats him like a mere servant for sex. Ulquiorra will do anything to destroy Gin and keep him away from Aizen. Here I go again with my angsty, super moody, and insanely morbid fics. –grins wickedly-

**Author's Note:** This plot bunny kept bugging me, so I sat down and decided to write the first chapter of this fic. I'll see how and where it goes, and I'm definitely going to try to keep it short, unlike my other never-ending fics. (Two or three more chapters, I hope will do it.) I don't have a beta right now for this fic, so please bear with my grammatical mistakes. Thank you!

**"Chapter 1 – Gaze not for me"**

"_Aizen…taichou…" Gin managed to gasp out in between painful thrusts. He dug his fingernails deep into his master's shoulders, almost drawing blood but not quite. The ex-third squad captain peered out of his thin eye slits at the other man's eyes, searching for at least a bit of emotion._

_But as usual, he found only lust, aggression, and pure coldness, just like it had been since the day he became Aizen's fuku-taichou. The brown pools were dull and held none of the caring and loving feelings that Gin longed for. They seemed distant, as if Aizen were looking and thinking of somebody else as he fucked him. It pissed off Gin to no ends that his captain would have about someone else in his mind while in bed with him._

_His thoughts were interrupted as he groaned, or rather moaned in pain as the other man thrust into him roughly, drawing blood from wounds that hadn't healed from the night before. It was literally tearing him apart, but he wasn't ashamed to say that he enjoyed every second of it._

_Even if he was basically his taichou's fuck-toy, he didn't care because…_

_Because he was madly, devotedly, and shamelessly in love with Aizen Sousuke._

_If he could at least be a whore for his master and let him have his way to soothe his personal stress, then so be it. Anything that could allow him to be one with Aizen was allowable and acceptable. Gin sadly thought about the meaning of all of this._

'_If I don't let you fuck me… I'll mean nothing to you. Nothing at all…'_

_The lavender haired man bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting his tears to spill out and show Aizen just how weak he was. That was the reason he never opened his eyes around anyone._

_Everybody would be able to see that behind that mask, his façade, there was a broken and pathetic man. By hiding his true form, he could at least conserve what little was left of his pride and live on as if nothing was wrong. Gin grimaced as Aizen's pace increased considerably, and he knew he was about to reach his climax._

_With nothing more than a grunt, the brown haired man forecefully thrust into the man beneath him one last time before he released deep inside his subordinate. Gin forced himself to release as well, leaving a sticky mess on his stomach._

_Just like every other night, Aizen didn't say a single word to him throughout their fuck fest, and once he was satisfied he pulled out in one swift motion. He didn't bother to notice his subordinate hissing in discomfort. Fatigue and alcohol did not go together very well, and the former fifth squad captain collapsed next to Gin and let sleep take over. Ichimaru Gin trembled as the air felt cold on his sweaty skin, and didn't move from his position for a while. After catching his breath, he dared to turn his head to look at his master's face._

_Aizen looked peaceful in his sleeping form, and looked more handsome than ever. Gin couldn't help but be attracted to this man, not just because of his looks, but because he was so wise, so powerful, so…_

_So perfect._

_Only in bed with this sleeping master would he ever show this softer side of him, the loving and caring side. With a slightly shaking hand, he reached out to gently push aside a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place from Aizen's face. Wincing in pain, Gin tried to lean over to kiss the captain's lips but halted when he was less than an inch away. He could feel the other man's warm breath on his own lips, and stayed in that position for a bit. Then, not having neither touched nor kissed Aizen, he backed away and laid back down, turning his back toward him. He felt disgusted at himself for trying to do that without Aizen's consent._

'_I will wait until the day in which Aizen-sama decides to touch my lips with his on his own will… until that day I will just wait…'_

_Gin couldn't tell if it was the loss of blood or something else that was making him dizzy, but soon enough, darkness consumed him, and he fell into a dreamless sleep._

"You look _terrible_, Aizen-sama! What is the cause of your poor health lately? You are worrying me to no ends, master, to no ends!" Ulquiorra literally poured out his words from his mouth with a tone that was slathered with honey. He sweet talked to Aizen like there was no tomorrow, and if there was a physical definition of taichou's-pet, well, Ulquiorra was the definition.

Aizen clearly favored this new subordinate of his, who in Gin's eyes looked like a young male geisha who had a fetish for green eye makeup. Gin couldn't help but admit that the pale boy was incredibly gifted, and had powers beyond explanation. He knew that Aizen had every reason in the world to care for Ulquiorra, but he hated to accept that fact. The brown haired man spoke to Ulquiorra in that warm voice of his that he once used to speak with Hinamori.

"A bit too much to drink, I suppose. Nothing for you to worry about, Ulquiorra. Such able and powerful men like you should be taking care of much more important things."

Ulquiorra protested with the most fake looking worried expression possible, "But Aizen-sama, if you are not feeling well, then none of us will be able to carry out our missions properly." Gin almost snorted at the poor acting, and couldn't believe that Aizen was actually buying it all.

Ulquiorra quickly noticed Gin's disapproving attitude and glared at him right back with a dirty look. The two of them hated each other with a passion, and ever since the day that Aizen had come to Hueco Mundo, their war for their master's attention carried on without limits. Unfortunately, for Gin, the battle for Aizen's affection was nothing but a hopeless struggle toward something that he couldn't have.

A war he had already lost since the beginning.

The cold green eyes of Ulquiorra watched Gin with a piercing look, chilling the former captain down to his very soul. Even if he kept his eyes barely open and always in a smiling expression, he knew that Ulquiorra's all-seeing emerald pools penetrated right through his mask.

They saw the scared and defeated look that hid behind his eyelids, and he smirked mockingly.

'_I know what hides behind that smile of yours Gin. I know that there is a pathetic and worthless person just waiting to be discovered. It will be me the one who uncovers your little secret to the world, I promise you. I promise…'_

"Ulquiorra, I want you to go on a mission today. Pay a little visit to the real world and come back with reports on your findings," Aizen ordered to the boy. Ulquiorra bowed to his master and responded in an obedient voice, "Yes, Aizen-sama. I shall do as you wish."

Aizen then added in a slightly concerned voice, "And do be careful, Ulquiorra. I don't want you to get hurt by some silly mission like this." The pale faced boy's usual cold expression softened a bit and nodded in acknowledgement. "Hai, I won't make any mistakes, sir." Having said that, the young arrancar walked out of the room.

Gin's already tightened fists tightened even more, his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood as he watched the conversation between the two.

'_Those caring words and worried looks that I work so hard to receive, that I've been yearning for all these years… he gives them to that… that pale freak so effortlessly? What does he have that I don't? What has he done for you that I haven't done? What?"_

It made him feel haggard and empty inside, the fact that even though he had been next to Aizen-sama for all those years, he had been alone all along. Yes, that was the plain truth; he had been alone this whole time.

Gin threw a melancholic glance at his master, who had immediately started looking through scrolls of some sort when Ulquiorra had left. Throughout the whole time the meeting had taken place, Aizen hadn't looked his way a single time. It was as if he wasn't aware of his existence, and much less remembered their previous night's actions.

Or maybe, he just chose not to remember.

He gasped in surprise when a hand touched his shoulder gently. "Gin, what's wrong with you? You seem so uptight and didn't even notice my presence," Tousen questioned in a curious voice. Shaking off the hand he responded nonchalantly, "Nothing. Just a bit tired, that's all."

The blind man didn't quite believe what he was hearing, but didn't question further. "Anyway, you have a mission for today. Aizen-taichou wants you to retrieve some important data from Soul Society's technological department." Gin snorted incredulously at Tousen's words.

'_He doesn't even bother to give me direct orders. I must truly disgust him._'

"Hai, hai. I got it, so go on with your chores, Tousen. I'll be back with the data in no time," Gin lit up his face with his trademark grin and waved his hand to dismiss the dark man.

Tousen hesitated a bit before leaving the room to take care of his tasks. Limping quite noticeably, Gin followed suit after throwing one last glance at his loved one.

'_Aizen…'_

Ulquiorra gasped in shock when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him against the wall painfully. He looked up and sighed when he saw who it was.

"Grimmjow… let go of me," Ulquiorra spat out with an expressionless face.

The taller arrancar was clearly extremely angry and looked like he was about to rip the young boy's head off. After giving Ulquiorra's shoulders a sharp shake, he roared into his face.

"Ulquiorra, _what_ exactly is it that you think you are doing?"

The pale boy shrugged and rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? Let go of me, you idiot."

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about you little conniving and deceiving piece of shit. You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow fumed.

"It's not like I'm not doing my job correctly, so quit disturbing me and mind your own business," he spat right back at other man.

"Quit playing 'mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?' and focus on our goal. You're getting yourself involved in some ridiculous and extremely stupid high school drama which could cause trouble in the long run, do you understand?"

Ulquiorra seriously hated Gimmjow sometimes and wished he could just reach out and crush his skull so that he'd never be able to speak from that annoying mouth ever again.

"It's highly offending and insulting that Gin would even think he stands a chance against me," Ulquiorra simply stated.

"Well since you know that he is no competition, just leave him alone or better yet get rid of him once and for all. Quit wagging your puppy tail in front of Aizen and work on carrying out our plans. The clock is ticking and you sitting there spoon feeding your boss isn't helping at all," Grimmjow snapped back at him with a smug look.

Ulquiorra's expression suddenly changed into an extremely irritated one and he spoke through gritted teeth, "Quit testing my patience, Grimmjow. I will do what I'm supposed to quite perfectly and with no mistakes. But I will also destroy Gin in the most humiliating and devastating way possible." The older man let go of the boy's shoulder and backed off a few paces. He had never seen Ulquiorra this pissed off and worked up about any issue.

The emerald green eyes were glowing with a vengeful and hateful fire, and he spoke in a voice filled with remorse, "I am going to make you suffer, Ichimaru Gin. I am going to enjoy watching you squirm in your worthless existence… torture you to the point where you will wish you had never been born."

"I'll make you beg for mercy."

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Was that a bit too dark and OOC? I'm sorry! I just really wanted to write about Gin and Aizen, and this seemed to be a suitable/interesting enough plot. I haven't really kept up with the manga, so please don't criticize me on any inaccuracies. This is, after all, fanfiction. Please click on the button below and leave me some lovely feedback. Any suggestions to make my fic better are also greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Love,

Angelline


End file.
